


i waited all my life for you, sweet girl

by fullmetallizard



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Royai - Freeform, Royai baby, Royai kid, Tumblr Prompt, like sugar sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetallizard/pseuds/fullmetallizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt request: "I didn't know you could sing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i waited all my life for you, sweet girl

**Author's Note:**

> Despite my wishes, FMA does not belong to me.

As soon as Roy had the shut the door after coming home from work, Hayate came straight up to him. He looked up to Roy, over at his bowl, and back up at him. He hadn’t been fed yet. It was then that Roy realized that it had been a bad day.

He put food in Hayate’s bowl and then went to find Riza. He found her in the bedroom where she was half-laying on and half-hanging off the bed. She was staring up at the ceiling with a pained expression on her face.

“What on earth are you doing?” Roy asked quietly, not willing to raise his voice. He could see the baby sleeping beside Riza on the bed.

She grimaced. “Watch,” she whispered.

As soon as she had slowly eased herself off of the bed, Penelope’s eyes shot open. She took in Riza trying to leave and started wailing “Mama” over and over. Riza sighed and got back onto the bed. Penelope stopped screaming as quickly as she started and shut her eyes again.

“This has been happening all day,” Riza informed him. “If I’m not within five feet of her, she’s screaming.”

Roy laid on his stomach on the other side of the baby. Penelope opened her dark eyes and stared at him. “Why are you being difficult today, buddy? Why don’t we let Mama take a shower and run to the store for dinner tonight? Say? Is that an okay plan?”

Penelope, at just a touch over a year old, didn’t know what he was saying but she gave him a gummy smile. Riza rolled off the bed. Nel looked over and watched her leave the room but didn’t cry.  

“Come here, you.” Roy picked the baby up and held her close. “Look, I understand. I love her too. But you can’t keep her prisoner.” He tickled under her chin, earning him another smile.

“You’re so cute,” he sighed. “I want to eat you. Let’s have you for dinner.”

Nel grinned. “Dada,” she said, making Roy’s chest swell with pride.

By the time Riza got out of the shower and came back into the room to get dressed, Nel was dozing on his chest. He felt the fatigue pulling at his eyelids and figured he might join her in a nap.

“I’ll be back soon,” she said, slinging her purse over her shoulder. “Think you can handle it?”

“Of course I can,” he mumbled sleepily. “She’s out cold.”

Riza shrugged and then left. He heard the click of the lock in the front door.

He’d wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep when he felt Penelope shifting and sitting up. He reluctantly opened his eyes and studied her. She looked around the room and then her brow furrowed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, rubbing the spot between her eyebrows with his finger to smooth it out.

“Mama?” She asked quietly.

Roy’s stomach sank. “Mama’s not here, baby.”

Her lower lip trembled. “Mama?” she asked again. Her voice was quiet and strained, the tantrum seemingly inevitable.

“Oh no, buddy,” he said, patting her back. “It’s okay. Mama will be back soon. Dad’s here though.”

But Penelope wasn’t interested in him. When she wanted Riza nothing could soothe her until she was in her arms.

She squirmed off of his lap and lowered herself to the ground. Roy watched her leave the room, her chubby feet slapping on the hardwood. “Mama?” He heard her call out.

He sighed and got off the bed, following her out into the living room.

He watched Penelope search every room before deciding her mother really wasn’t in the house. She plopped herself on the ground, covered her eyes, and let loose a loud cry.

“Oh, Nel,” he sighed. She looked up at his voice and held her arms up.

He held her close, knowing he was a poor substitute for what she really wanted.

After a few moments he realized calming her with his presence clearly wasn’t going to work so he went for his back up strategy- distraction.

He clicked on the radio and turned it up.

Nel stopped sobbing and stared at the radio. She smiled a bit. Roy danced around a little with her on his hip and she laughed loudly. His heart warmed at the sound, the happy, clear bells of his daughter’s laugh.

The next song that played was high tempo and catchy. It was a song Roy wished he could hate but always found himself humming along with as he drove home.

Penelope’s big grin urged him to sing louder and louder, nearly shouting every word. He found himself smiling a long with her, tossing her in the air and catching her again.

The song was nearly over when he heard another laugh. He stopped, nearly dropping the baby, and turned to see Riza standing in the doorway.

“Oh,” he said, feeling the heat creep across his cheeks. “Hello.”

“Hello,” she answered, not even making an effort to conceal her smile.

“How was the store?”

Riza laughed again. It was so similar to their daughter’s laugh that his stomach flipped a little. “I didn’t know you could sing,” she said.

“That’s because I can’t.”

“I think someone would beg to differ,” she said, pointing at their daughter who was looking at him with eyes big and full of love.

He couldn’t help but smile at her. “She wanted you and got upset so I tried to cheer her up.”

Riza walked forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’re a good dad, Roy,” she told him.

He felt his face flush again and he turned to kiss Riza full on the mouth.

“Wanna sing a duet next?” He asked.


End file.
